


Too many questions

by parkinisdemejimin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Memes, Sexual innuendos, Texting, changlix are best friends, enjoy???, im going to regret this, jilix are soulmates, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkinisdemejimin/pseuds/parkinisdemejimin
Summary: A chat fic whereJilix are soulmatesChangbin are best friendsWoochan are stressedSeungin are cutiesAnd they’re all a mess





	Too many questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a whole mess
> 
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> Names :  
> Woojin : chicken-enthusiast  
> Chan : Yeet  
> Minho : Dancemachine  
> Changbin : EmoBinnie  
> Hyunjin : Gay  
> Jisung : AnnoyingSquirrel  
> Felix : Furryfelix  
> Seungmin : Thetruedevil  
> Jeongin : LoudDolphin

AnnoyingSquirrel - HELLO EVERYONE!!

EmoBinnie - it’s 5am fuck off.

Furryfelix- JISUNG HELLO!!

AnnoyingSquirrel - FELIX UWU.

Gay - did jisung just UWU....

LoudDolphin- Why the fuck are you all awake?

Gay - I could ask the same for you.

LoudDolphin- understandable, have a nice day.

AnnoyingSquirrel- So. I’m hungry.

Emobinnie - then go and get food. Simple.

AnnoyingSquirrel - But I want you too.

EmoBinnie - TOO BAD BITCH.

annoyingsquirrle - :((

FurryFelix - I’ll make you some.

AnnoyingSquirrle - i would rather starve.

EmoBinnie - To save you from food poisoning I’ll make you some.

FurryFelix - I wasn’t actually go to make you some. I’m too lazy and I’d have to move and that too much effort but. You’re welcome cause I got Changbin to make you some.

TheTrueDevil - Changbin is just whipped for jisung.

AnnoyingSquirrle - And THATS why me and Felix are actual soulmates. He knows how to make my man do shit.

Thetruedevil - No he just wanted to do it so you wouldn’t die from food poisoning from whatever Felix would’ve cooked.

FurryFelix - Air. I would cook air. Stop bullying my cooking :((

Annoyingsquirrle - I’m sorry Lix :))

Thetruedevil - I’m not. Sorry for stating facts.

AnnoyingSquirrle - seungmin! :(

Thetruedevil - Fine. I’m sorry 

EmoBinnie - ‘no Changbin is just whipped for jisung’ Yeh bitch.

loudDolphin - can we lie? Everyone isn’t slightly whipped for jisung.

FurryFelix - can confirm.

gay - Oof. Sure.

thetruedevil - HAHA. No.

loudDolphin - *whispers* LiEs


End file.
